The Blood-Stained Blossom
by BriEva
Summary: Balance. That is the one thing that must always be in the Shinobi World. Balance is everything. Balance is what keeps everyone alive. And Sakura is one of the only people who can keep the balance or destroy it. Rated M for later chapters. AU. Pairing unknown at this point.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

**Prologue**

Miyu Kurobuki walked through the dead forest. Her feet bruised and bloodied from her long and torturous trek. The moonlight lit her way as she marched up the mountain. The faded trail made it easy for her to walk such a steep slope especially with the bundle in her arms. For a moment Miyu paused and glanced down at the thing in her arms.

Snow white hair, ivory pale skin, clouded grey eyes, chubby cheeks and a slightly wide forehead, to some this baby would probably be a delicate beauty. Its weakness did this. It gave anyone holding it a sense of loss, of pity, of regret. Its greatest weapon was it being so pathetic that you too ended up feeling helpless by merely holding it. She hated it for that. Grinding her teeth she tightened her hold on the thing. Knowing it should have caused it to cry out in pain yet it made no sound as it had all week. _It was its entire fault that it had to die, _she thought. Holding the white wrapped bundle she continued her journey.

The wind blew and the mist surrounded her once again. Legend says that this specific mountain was so high that even the mist couldn't reach the top. Which was hard to believe since it is set in the middle of one of the smallest islands in the Land of Water.

Miyu had come from Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Sent by the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura to dispose of it without anyone noticing. He is repulsed that she gave birth to such a weak and pathetic thing. _He_ would have killed her and it himself had she not begged to destroy it _herself_. It did not sicken her that this weak thing came from her loins, it outright _disgusted_ her. She couldn't stand it. She now knew that her lover would never touch her again because he knew now that there was a possibility that the next child would be like her first. The man she loved more than anything, the one who had brought the nick name The Village of the Bloody Mist to their home, loved her as well otherwise he wouldn't have let her do this by herself.

It had been a week since her departure and she longed to see her beloved again. She couldn't wait to dump the monstrosity and head back to her village. She smiled sadistically at the thought of the bundle dropping off a cliff and a rabid eagle swooping to take a piece of it before a shark leaping out of the fringed waters below to eat the rest in one chomp. The smile however soon faded and a snarl took its place as she remembered what led her on this annoying task. If it wasn't for the Isobu- the Three Tailed Demon the baby would have been disposed of back at home. As fate would have it the demon said to Yagura the baby cannot be harmed until it reached the shrine on the tallest mountain in the land. When questioned why the thing should be unharmed until reaching the shrine the Demon made no response. However the simple fact that he had spoken out was what caught Yugura's attention. Thus she was ordered not to harm the child until reaching the old shrine.

That was why she had fed the baby while on their journey; it was why she took great care in holding it to. Yagura had ordered her to keep it safe until she reached the old shrine and she would do as she was told. She was a ninja after all. And ninja followed orders.

In the evening on the eighth day of her journey Miyu found herself at the most beautiful place she had ever scene. Even for her where blood, gore, death and water meant home she felt peace settle into her being and wonder at the sight before her. The cold ground that had numbed her through her sandals had felt warm as the long uncared for grass embraced her feet. In the center towards the right was a large, smooth, oval, stone. Then there directly in front of her was proof this was the spot where she would dispose of the thing. It was a gate two white wooden poles sticking out of the ground and another placed on top. Behind it and surrounding the small clearing was some of the greenest looking bamboo she had ever laid her eyes on. It kept the fog from traveling into the area as well as the freezing air.

She sighed as she finally took in a full breath. It was difficult to climb so high with so little to breathe. She hadn't complained, even to herself, she knew that it would lead to weakness if she had. However a small spark of joy came to her at the thought of the thing having its lungs crushed from the high pressure that had surrounded them till she found the clearing she. But, no it hadn't suffered at all by the looks of it. The bundle should have been dead otherwise right? It was weak.

Snarling in disgust Miyu walked towards the stone and placed the thing on top as she was alone, she would have to to kill it. Which she would _enjoy_ to the fullest.

First she unbound it, the small arms and legs had rest to its sides as soon as the rap freed it. The clouded grey eyes did not search its surroundings, in fact they seemed empty. Not cold or cruel, but empty as if there was never any life in it at all. Which as far as Miyu knew was true. Not once since the day it was conceived had it moved other than to breathe and eat. It had closed its eyes and of course it had shitted and pissed but it all seemed mechanical. It was one thing that had unnerved the kunoichi. The lack of life was most likely what was wrong with the thing making not a _baby_ as it seemed but a _thing_.

Curious on if it even felt pain Miyu brought her hand out and grabbed one of its tiny hands in between her thumb and index finger then…she crushed it. Hearing the crack of bone and seeing the familiar sight of blood she felt even more at peace than she had the moment she found the clearing. It was a comfortable peace one brought with fighting enemy shinobi, instead of the sense of the clearing having never been disturbed. However, though she knew having a shattered hand was extramly painful, having broken her hand multiple times throughout her career, the thing made no sound. It hadn't flinched or moved at all. Curious now Miyu moved her fingers up and broke the things forearm, same with the upper arm. Each crack giving her a sense of pleasure as it was the only sound that reverberated throughout the clearing. Never breaking its skin Miyu moved over the tiny body breaking each and every bone she could feel with only her hand. Her sadistic smile was back, her green eyes relishing in bloodlust and she continued her fun little game on the shell of a baby. Feet, legs, hips, spine and ribs. It only took a few minutes for her to finally reach its head. Throwing back her head she laughed gleefully as was finally free to do what she wanted.

Lifting the broken little body by its head she put its face right in front of hers. Staring into its eyes she just wanted to see a spark of pain. The kind she saw before she slit the throat of a woman in front of her husband and left her body for the sick fucks of her squad to rape. As she laughed watching the man break as everything came crashing down. She _needed_ to see the pain in the thing's eyes before she killed it. Then she would put it out of its misery.

But this thing was no man with bonds to its loved ones. The thing was only a few days old really yet she truly wanted to see its suffering. It will be considered as payment for the eight days she spent with the wretched thing.

Yet its eyes held nothing. No pain, no anguish, nothing.

Stumped Miyu looked at the thing dangling in her hand. It's now moved like a rag doll its limbs swollen and loose hung limply from its bruised body. Anger coursed through her as she slowly tightened her grip of the tiny skull between her fingers. A cackle working up her throat as she saw small streams of blood come from its ears, nose and mouth. And finally a single drop fell on the peaceful floor as the sun set.

In that moment everything about the serene clearing changed.

A bright light came from the gate temporarily blinding Miyu and causing her to cry out. Miyu dropped the thing to cover her eyes and it fell on the soft springy grass where it didn't move except for the faint rise and fall of its chest. But that was lost to Miyu for here was another presence in the clearing that had her attention. One that terrified her like nothing had before.

Slowly the blinding light faded and Miyu's eyes opened. She let out a small gasp. The once white gate was now a glowing blood-red. And in front of the gate was the presence Miyu had sensed. The terrifying chakra that, unlike the Three Tails, gave her a sense of safety.

The presence was that of an angel by the look of its nine feathered wings protruding from its back. Though the angel was transparent she could see that it was tall, taller than her petite 5"4 height, and it was slim and covered with a simple white kimono that reached its knees. It was impossible to tell it the angel was male or female as it had features of both. Broad shoulders, flat chest, and lean muscles that proved how toned the angel was. Yet it also held a delicate grace in its long limbs and thing fingers. Long silver hair that reached its ankles, a delicate face that had two large blue eyes that shined of…love.

She couldn't stand it.

In Yugura's eyes she saw _love_; she saw her being precious and special. Only when they made love but she knew deep down that he loved her. Yet the love in the angel's eyes, this love _**hurt**_ to look at. It wasn't lust filled; it wasn't that of friendship, it was pure unfiltered Love that crumbled her heart. No! Not her heart for her heart was still beating, but her very _**soul**_ in one glance. It burned it up and she couldn't even scream at the pain as it destroyed everything that _made_ her **MIYU**. Her past her, fears, her joys, her hate and her love. Then tried to create what a **MIYU** she always wanted to be and couldn't stand she become. It tried to conquer her, to rule her but finally unable to stand the agonizing pain much more, it _killed_ her.

* * *

It pained the angel to watch the female die. It was not the angel's intention. It was an inevitability that happened when the angel was near a human as the angel was not of this realm.

But there was no time to think of origins. The angel came here for a reason and that reason was the broken little body on the floor near the angles sitting stone. Stepping forward towards the corpse of the woman the angel sighed. The grass where the angel stepped withered and died seconds before the angel made contact than regrow healthier than before as the angels feet lifted off of the grass.

When the angel was a step away from the corpse it kneeled.

The angel looked at the corpse, taking in its dark long golden blond hair, its pale skin, its green eyes. The angel knew it wasn't its fault for the woman's death. The woman had refused its love, made the choice on whether or not to change for the better. The woman chose not to change and so the angels love destroyed her.

The angel reached out with both arms and all nine of its wings and embraced the corpse. Destroying it with a single touch than recreating it. Making the corpse for beautiful than before, more sturdy, and at the same time placing the transparent angel inside of its temporary human shell.

Opening her now green eyes the angel slowly sat up and turned towards the still living broken baby body a few feet away.

Reaching out with her hand still coated in the corpse's blood from its recreation, the angel touched the baby's head while pushing out a small amount of its chakra. The already destroyed body held no hatred or resistance so the body did not die upon being touched by the angel. It too is recreated, its bones mended, its bruises gone, its internal injuries healed. The baby was now healed. And the angel had expected her to have been crying in pain as she was healed yet as soon as she was fully healed the baby made her first sound.

She laughed.

The angel shocked crawled to the baby while still in the corpse of its mother. Then she noticed the changes that had happened to the baby.

The baby was still pale, yet now her cheeks held a healthy blush in it. Her hair…stained from the blood of her mother was pink. But it was her eyes that held the angels gaze. For in them was the same look the angel made upon the mother only it was to a smaller degree. One that would not destroy others upon being gazed into. A pair of emerald-green eyes, much more beautiful than her mothers, held a look of love in them.

Suddenly tears formed from the angel's eyes as she reached out towards the baby girl, who in return giggled and stretched towards. To the baby it didn't matter that the angel is covered in the blood of its now dead mother. The baby wanted to be held as the angel wanted as to hold the baby.

The angel tenderly held the baby in a lovingly embrace that promised her safety and peace. As the baby snuggled the angels breast till it fell asleep.

Just then a soft breeze flowed through the angel's meadow. And a flower petal danced in the air until it landed upon the baby's head.

The angel looked at the baby and named her.

"_Sakura_."

* * *

**AN**

**Okay this is my first Naruto Fan Fiction. So bare with me if its a little rough around the edges. I have recently been into fan fics a lot really. And most of them have to do with Sakura. Why because she was always the one with the most potential. I mean Naruto has the Kyuubi and his never ending determination, Sasuke had his need for vengeance and pride. Yet Sakura was left out. She was the typical fan girl who could have become more! Its why I love her in so many fan fictions. Other writers gave her bloodlines, or made use of her smarts with is awesome. **

**Now first off I'm not going to give her a bloodline(well...maybe I will later. Where ever the story takes me but at this point I have no intention of giving her one.)**

**Second, I always thought it was weird she had pink hair so I decided to come up with a reason about why she had pink hair. **

**Third the Angel. Now I'm not going to say what the angel is(yet..hehe). But I will say I was inspired by Shadownight123's fan fiction 'Introverted'. But that's it I was inspired, my angel is not apart of his story just mine. But I had to credit him for giving me inspiration. It's only right.**

**Now I will say this, I don't know who Sakura will end up with. Yup I don't know. I'm leaning towards Naruto but my 'Sakura' may change her mind later on. Remember this is an angst story so there will, yes, WILL be character deaths. However there will be a happy ending too. I'm a writer that loves when the main character suffers, only once they suffer will they be deserving of their happiness. **

**Now please review as harshly (but politely) as possible. I want facts on how bad or well my writing is. I want to know what to change and not feel as if I'm burning alive from hate comments. That is all I ask. **

**Please enjoy this story of Sakura Haruno! The Blood-Stained Blossom!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Trampled Flower

**Disclaimer: Yup Naruto is not mine. Pretty positive my name isn't Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1:

The Trampled Flower

A five year old pink haired girl huddled in the alley behind the empty crates. Trying to hide from the other kids who are hunting her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her head in her hands and quietly sobbed.

_Why me?_ She thought. _Why do they want to hurt me so much?_

Every time she met someone new they either had one reaction or another. Some, like her mommy, loved her instantly. They cared for her and would never even dream about hurting her. She was a piece of heaven that they couldn't stand to see in pain.

The others were like her classmates. Most of them treated at her as if she was the most disgusting thing in existence. She couldn't understand why. They were kind to her until they met her eyes. Once they saw her emerald gaze they had a split second reaction.

Ami, the girl in her class, was the meanest. She wouldn't stop making fun of the pinkette. She would push her down and take her homework. She hit and kicked her when no one else was looking. She called her names in front of her group of friends in class. Saying her forehead was huge, or calling her a mope head. It wasn't Sakura's fault she had short hair. Her mother kept cutting it, saying that if Sakura is determined to be a kunoichi she had to have short hair. But Sakura didn't want short hair. She felt safe when her hair grew out, she felt more comfortable.

Suddenly there was a sound further down the alley. Scared that it was the gang of girls Sakura kept silent and wrapped her arms around her knees while forcing her head down. Maybe if she was still they wouldn't notice her.

"Oi! I found her!" Yelled a squeaky voice.

"Bout time," Ami grumbled. Smiling cruelly she walked over to Sakura. She roughly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head so hard the pinkette cried out. Something she tried never to do when the gang was hurting her. Hearing her pain made it worse. It made her weak in their eyes.

"Last time freak, stop coming to school! We don't want a stupid billboard-brow there!"

Sakura looked up at Ami's face. Her hair was a park purple with an asymmetrical shoulder length cut. Her brown eyes were dark and cold. And her smile was more of a snarl with teeth bared like that of a rabid dog. Sakura did the only thing she could do; she cried.

When hearing her sob Ami forced Sakura to the ground and kicked her in the side. The other girls reached down on the floors and started throwing rocks at her. Sakura huddled on the floor her little arms wrapping protectively around her head as she heard the taunts and her pain filled cries.

"Hey!" suddenly cried a voice that didn't belong to the group of bullies.

With a bout of squeals the gang of girls left the girl on the floor and ran out of the alley.

Sakura lay there crying in pain that came from not only her body but also her soul. It felt as if there was a break inside her, a painful slash through her very being. And only after the throbbing began did she hear the voice.

_**It's okay, **_said the voice that sounded very much like Sakura's own. Only there was a difference. This voice held a comfort, warmth coursed throughout her entire body. Healing the pain from the slash and soothing the pinkette enough to understand that she was no longer alone in the alley. Someone was patting her back softly, comfortingly. Lifting her aching head Sakura saw one of her classmates.

Naruto Uzumaki was on his knees beside her. His worried looking expression was sad as he saw her injuries.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura kept her gaze down. Naruto never looked into her eyes, she feared he might end up like the bullies.

_**He won't**_, said the voice in her head with a confidence she didn't feel. But still the pinkette took a deep breath, or tried to. The bruise from Ami's kick caused her to cry out. Making Naruto jump in surprise as she once again fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" he cried out.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. The warmth from the voice was making its way to the rest of her and slowly taking the pain from her. Soon she sat up and looked over to her classmate and accidentally meeting his gaze.

Oh no, she thought cringing. She waited to see which side he would fall on. The side of kindness or pain.

But the blond didn't change.

Sakura knew because when anyone looked into her eyes their pupils would become big. Then depending on what side they fell on they would either stay big or shrink to points. Yet Naruto's eyes didn't change. They stayed focused on hers, cerulean blue to emerald green.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "Should I go get someone?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled the brightest smile she could as hope and joy overflowed her heart. _Maybe I can finally have a friend!_

Naruto reached out his small hand and took hers; carefully he helped her up being careful of her side. Which to her surprise it wasn't hurting that much anymore. She shakily stood on her legs, tightly gripping Naruto's hands until she felt comfortable with her balance. The pinkette looked down at her cloths and noticed how dirty her red dress and blue jacket became. Her eye's watered. Her mother had made her this dress. They were a civilian family; unlike the others from clan families hers didn't have much money.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan?," The blond broke her depressing thoughts. "Hmm," she responded after a sniffle and turned to look at the boy.

He stood next to her, his back facing the alley's entrance the dim light from the sun set making him seem completely shaded in orange and shadowed with black. His expression was one of confusion, his head was slightly tilted to the right and his unruly hair swayed with the breeze.

"Sakura-chan," he started again only to stop himself and shake his head. He tugged on her hand and lead her out of the alley. "Here I'll walk you home. Can you lead the way?" he asked. She nodded while tightly holding onto his hand.

It was her first time holding a boy's hand, and the thought made her face warn though she wasn't sure why. All that the little pink haired girl knew was that she was happy she wasn't alone anymore.

The walk home was long and along the way many stared at her companion, almost all the adults in fact. Sakura heard the whispers, their words_- monster, that boy, _and_ demon_ made no sense to her. She didn't try to understand but she did feel sad.

Naruto chatted along the way. Talking about this place he found called Ichiraku and how they sold the most amazing thing ever; ramen! She wouldn't stop talking about it and though it was a little annoying the pinkette mainly found it amusing. She laughed with him and is shocked by how comfortable she was with the blue eyed boy. Maybe it was because he didn't automatically decide if he hated her or not.

When they came to her house Sakura thanked Naruto for walking her home, it was the first time since school started a few months ago that she got home so safely. After once again thanking him she leaned in to give the blond a hug only to be interrupted by her front door banging open.

"SAKURA!" yelled her dad. She cringed at the sound of his voice. He always scared her. Unlike her mommy that loved her, her father hated her. He didn't hurt her like her classmates but he scared her, much more than they ever would.

Her dad, Kizashi, glared daggers at her before landing on the boy. They widened with recognition for a moment before returning to the pinkette. "Inside," he said frostily. Sakura quickly stepped back from Naruto then took in his guilty and confused expression. She gave him a small sad smile and went into her small house two-story house.

As the door closed behind her she stood still with her large green eyes staring towards the floor. Her dad stood beside her his anger rolling off of him in waves trying to knock her into the hard wood floor but still she stood letting it burn her alive.

"Stay away from that boy. Do you hear me Sakura? He is a menace and I won't stand for you associating with him. Understand?" he asked in his cold collected voice.

Sakura didn't understand. How could he ask her to do this for her one and only friend? Naruto was nice to her scaring off the gang of girls and walking her home. His annoying rant about ramen even helped her. It made her feel comfortable with him and distracted her from the constant stares and whispers.

When the pinkette didn't respond to Kizashi the man grabbed her upper right arm, the part that is covered by her jacket, and lifted her up, ignoring her cry of pain, until she was face to face with him. His dull green eyes felt like painful shards of ice stabbing into hers.

"I said understood! Stay away from that boy! If you don't I-ah!" he groaned in pain and dropped the girl. His other arm clutching his side by his rib cage where she knew his scar from the horrid Nine-tails attack all those years ago, forcing him to retire from his chunnin rank and return to his civilian lifestyle.

Shaking Sakura crawled away from her dad and ran up to her room, she could hear him calling her, cursing her, hating her, but she didn't care about that. After pushing her heavy toy chest in front of her bedroom door she sat down on the floor and let the tears fall from her eyes. She loved her dad, though not as much as her mom, but when he hurt her she would feel a pain in her chest that is intensified when he hurt himself because of her.

Warmth once again filled her, this time she noticed it centered by her wounded are. Sniffling the pink haired girl took off her jacket and inspected her arm. For the pain was quickly fading as the warmth took its place. Usually the pain would stay for hours. When her eyes say the mark they widened for the mark was already a familiar yellowish five-fingered bruise that she knew for a fact is should have been days from now.

Curious she stood up and walked to her mirror and then lifted her red dress showing her small blue shorts that she wore under and revealed the spot where she remembered Ami kicked her.

There was no mark at all.

But even though there was no mark her little heart is bruised and battered, from her dad and the gang of girls. Sakura cried a little and let her dress fall back down as she crouched onto the floor and remembered the whispers the villagers said.

_They must know something is wrong with me because it's obvious they felt sorry for Naruto walking with me. _

_I'm the monster they were whispering about._

**Authors Note.**

** Finally figured out how to edit a chapter after it was already uploaded. YAY.**

**Awe Sakura =,(. **

**Okay I'm just going to let everyone know that until she become's a genin there will be some time skips showing how she came to that point just to speed things up so that this won't end up like a hundred chapters long. Eventually the chapters will become continuous but until then please watch how Sakura grows with me.**

**I said it before and I**** will say it again. I don't know who she will end up with at this point just be patient and enjoy this. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Finals are coming up so it will take much of my time. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 Dead Leaves

**Disclaimer: *checks face in mirror* Still a young woman and not a man. I don't look like a Kishi, so I don't claim Naruto.**

Chapter 2:

Dead Leaves

An eight year old Sakura was walking home in the late evening. Her now long hair fell to the middle of her back and her red ribbon Naruto had given her was holding her bangs out from the front of her forehead. Her white shirt hung comfortably loose on her and he dark green shorts fell to her knees as she walked from the old medicine store towards the short cut she knew by the Uchiha's estate.

It had been three years since the pinkette had made her first friend, and though he was a constant trouble maker, he was one of the most important people- the other being her mom, in her life.

Unlike what the gang of girls tease them about; Naruto held no interest in Sakura the way the fan girls did for Sasuke Uchiha- the smartest boy of their class. Naruto was just happy that Sakura was able to stay by his side as she was happy he stayed by hers. When she first entered the academy she knew that once she turned seven that would be the most important moment of her life. If she could manipulate chakra she would automatically be trained to be a ninja, otherwise she would be transfered to the general ed school, however once she came close to graduating she would have to choose on whether she wanted to be a ninja or not.

She had already made her choice.

Naruto wanted to become the next Hokage after a chat with Iruka sensei some months ago and he was determined to make it happen.

Sakura was determined to help him.

She finally had a reason for staying at the academy, a reason for not skipping every class and hiding from the gang of girls. A reason to stand against her dad's painful words and fists that were a becoming much more routine sight then she would like to admit. She had someone to protect, to help him as he helped her and become strong enough for both her mom and him.

Smiling to herself as she hugged her dad's medicine she just started to turn on the main road in front of the Uchiha estate when she heard a faint shriek in the night.

Sakura stopped as fear took its hold on her and she tried to remember her lessons from school about sensing others. _Of course_ this was when her lessons left her mind blank and she couldn't figure out what to do.

The full moon was bright in the sky and her pink locks flowed in the wind towards the large open gate, as if being summoned by whatever lay beyond the large wooden doors that had creaked while the wind opened them some more.

The pinkette shivered in the night and took a shuddering breath in hopes of calming herself. Should she go get someone? What if someone was hurt? Could an enemy ninja be attacking? What if someone just forgot to close the gates?

_In all the years you have passed this place were the gates ever open? _She asked herself. She knew the answer, no they weren't. The Uchiha are a prideful clan, but they didn't want others to see their private life style. The fact that the doors were open was proof that she should go get help. While the pinkette contemplated this she missed a dark figure flaying silently into the woods nearby. She started to turn towards the Hokage's building when the comforting familiar voice, who hadn't missed the figure, returned.

_**Go to the patch of woods over there**_, it whispered.

Sakura turned. Directly across from the Uchiha compound was a forest. Probably used by the Uchiha's for training.

Clutching the small paper bag of medicine to her chest she took a step towards the woods without a second thought. The voice in her head has never been wrong since it showed up the day Sakura officially met Naruto. The pink haired girl liked to think of her as her Inner because the voice sounds very close to her own. Yet this voice held a kindness in it that always comforted her whenever her dad started to get to violent with her. He never hit in places that showed like her arms, legs or face. But he never truly left any marks either. Since the day the voice came the pinkette had begun to have some super healing abilities. Bruises faded in minute's cuts, depending on how deep, healed in hours-though left a faint scar. She hasn't broken a bone yet but when she does she was sure it would be healed in a day without medical help.

The thing that confused her was Naruto was almost the same way. Only Naruto never had any scars left to show and unlike Sakura he didn't feel weak after healing himself. He wasn't even sure how he was doing it and like an idiot didn't really think too much about it.

Finally she reached the edge of the forest, the bright moon casting the pitch black shadows throughout the trees. The pinkette was starting to get worried until she heard a faint sob. Her fears forgotten Sakura stupidly but bravely crept into the forest looking for the person who made the pain filled cry.

It wasn't until she figured out she was lost that she found the source of the sound who lead her in. That and the wind that blew a few branches aside and revealed his face

There barely hidden in the shadow of a large tree sat someone she only knew by reputation and the small times he came to school to either drop off or pick up his little brother. Dressed in his Anbu uniform other than his mask sat thirteen year old Itachi Uchiha, he was hugging himself his legs crouched close to him and his face was a blank expression. She wouldn't have thought it was his sob's she heard if it wasn't for the trail of tears falling from his cheeks.

The breeze came again stronger this time and she saw his black eyes. Her heart suddenly squeezed in pain. There was only pain, sorrow and determination in those eyes. What happened that caused him to have eyes like that?

She tried to figure out what to do, it was never smart to startle a ninja especially one as well known as Itachi who had a kekkei genkai. Maybe she should leave? She took a small step back and landed on a dead leaf. Its soft crackling sound froze her in place and she waited for him to attack her.

"I know you're out there, show yourself," called his cold voice.

Swallowing hard Sakura walked into the moonlight and meat his gaze. His Sharingan was activated now, blood red eyes glowing with three tomoe swimming in the sea of crimson. He kept his eyes activated but when he spoke his voice was more gentle and warm. "Little girl what are you doing out here?"

A sudden cold breeze whisked through the air causing the pinkette to shiver before answering him. "I heard someone crying and wanted to see if they needed help," she paused and bit her lip, "why were you crying?"

Itachi's eyes deactivated and the misery in them was too much for her to handle when he answered, "a ninja knows when to kill his emotions."

"But only when on missions, you're not on one now right?"

He didn't answer. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She tried to take a step towards him until he suddenly stood up and held his sword pointed to her.

"What is in your hands?" he demanded in his cold voice again

Sakura looked down at the bag and explained that it was her father's medicine from the clinic close by. When she looked up Itachi was gone. Instantly she was shrouded in darkness and the bag was gone from her hands. She heard a crinkle and turned to look behind her. There was Itachi looking through her brown paper bag.

"Um…" she didn't know what to say.

He sighed and handed her the bag, "Sorry about that. I couldn't tell if you were lying or telling the truth."

The pinkette nodded as she looked at his face. She tried to make sure not to look into his eyes; it had been nearly a year since she last looked at someone in the eye other than Naruto. She had trained herself not to look others in the eye, she would instead focus her site on the area close to their eyes to avoid direct contact. However, luck wasn't on her side.

Itachi had patted her head with a sad, lonely smile shocking her and causing her to life her gaze a tad higher than she normally would have. Green met red and the world shifted out from beneath her feet.

The world around her inverted to black, white and red as her life had passed by in front of her eyes. She saw the gang of girls earlier that month when Ami tripped her down the stairs, she heard the taunts Ino gave behind her back in spring, her father yelling at her for going near Naruto and throwing a plate at her before falling to the floor in pain…meeting Naruto, starting school. Pre-school, learning to walk, hearing her mommy's voice, and finally a beautiful woman with the long blond hair and striking green eyes completely soaked in blood while small hands reached out to her.

Sakura could not understand what she saw. It all flew by so fast, her brain couldn't process it fast enough. The next thing she knew she was facing a now black eyed Itachi and the warm feeling was back, this time centering around her head and quickly healing her head ache.

* * *

Itachi gave off no emotion as he faught to control his rapid heartrate and breathing. His eye's have never gone out of control before. It was as if someone, or _something_, had pulled him along and _forced_ them to watch her past. All he wanted to do was find out if she had informed anyone of her wearabouts. He needed enough time to flee before anyone else interfears. But now he has something else in mind. One last task that he will _gladly_ do. Slowly, he moved his hand to her left arm and pushed up her sleeve to reveal the scar left by the plate over two years ago.

He didn't gasp, that would show he was out of control, but he did grind his teeth and narrow his eyes. "Despite his obvious hatred for you, you do not hate him. Why?" He asked.

Her emerald gaze didn't meet his when she replied.

"Because, I promised my mommy," she innocently stated.

Itachi closed his eyes as her simple statement made its way through his mind. There was more to it that she couldn't explain, not with words, but he understood what she meant. When he saw her memories he was able to understand somewhat what was happening though he didn't think she would have memories all the way to her birth, many people don't. But he understood that she has never suffered loss before, that this little girl had not felt hatred or disgust towards another. She only felt kindness and warmth. She has known loneliness, and has known shame yet she held no one who had caused her to feel this way responsible.

She is one of a kind.

She is someone who could help his brother through the horrors he was about to wake up to in the morning.

But only after she understood what he felt…

Gently Itachi tapped her forehead causing her to look up into his eyes once more.

This time there was no flashback. This time he placed them in a bright sunny field filled with white daisies and surrounded by trees.

The pinkette looked around shocked and nervously, "Wher-where are we?" she stuttered.

"Sakura," Itachi said causing her to once again look at him, "you tend to keep your promises, that's one thing I learned about you tonight that I am positive about. I will test that by trusting you with my little brother's care." Sad smile. "He's going to need a friend or two for what he faces in the future. So promise me that no matter what, you will _always_ be his friend, even if he doesn't _want_ you to be one."

Confused filled her green eyes as she cocked her head to the side, "Okay. I promise but why won't you be there for him? Are you going away?"

Unknown to the girl a single tear fell from the corner of his right eye before answering, "Yes."

The Itachi's hand, moving so fast that he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to see it, struck the back of her neck and knocking out the little girl and catching her as she fell. The genjutsu dispelled. He didn't want _anyone_ to hear what he asked of her,

Using his Sharingan he made her forget their meeting that night, it would be troublesome for her to remember him and seeing his tears. He closed his eyes as the last tears he would ever allow himself to shed fell onto her soft pink hair. When he opened them he was once again in the patch of woods near the Uchiha estate. In his arms as he knelled was a sleeping Sakura, a few strands of her hair wet from his tears. Gently, so not to wake her, Itachi brought his hand up and glided his hand through the strands, rubbing his tears in and causing them to fade.

"Should I take care of her _too_?"

It was a voice Itachi knew, one he wished never to meet again.

He turned and saw the masked face of the Madara Uchiha impostor, Itachi knew there was no way Madara could have been alive but for this night his impostor was a needed accomplice. Itachi couldn't bring himself to do certain things earlier that night, but the impostor was able to.

Killing innocent babies and children was something Itachi would never do. Even if it was an order, he would not do the finishing blow.

"No," he said while looking at the white and black swirling mask. He reached out and took the medicine bag and placed it onto Sakura's stomach as he lifted her. "She is not an Uchiha, you got your revenge," he glared at the masked man, "so leave."

The glowing red from the circle of the mask turned into an eye smile as the impostor laughed gleefully, almost childish and waved goodbye. "Until we meet again, _Itachi_-_san_." And with that the impostor vanished in swirl of nothingness taking with him some fallen leaves.

Instantly, Itachi relaxed then glanced down at the pink haired child sleeping in his arms. Kindly, he smiled at her before he jumped towards her home-holding her stead so she wouldn't awaken. He was tired but still he had some work to do before he abandoned his beloved home. The red eyed teen's thoughts returned to the girl in his arms. The way she arrived in the clearing was as if she was a fairy or an angel sent to conform his path in blood.

Angels like her find those in need and give hope to the hopeless.

Demons like him protect even when they're drowning in despair.

But when the blessed and the damned collide, things always end in bloodshed.

_Always_.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of screaming.

The sunlight was dull through the storming clouds as the thunder gave her chills. Her mommys screaming caused her to run out of her room, down the stairs and found her on the ground. One hand on the door knob, holding the door ajar showing the rain heavily falling around the Hokage and anbu, the other clutching her chest as the sobs forced through her body. Still dressed in her robe and slippers her mommy's hair was a mess. It was frizzy and hung in waves around her face, obscuring her eyes from others.

The little girl ran to her mommy, calling her, asking what was wrong, why was she crying as fear ran its way into the pinkettes heart. What would cause her mommy to be in such pain?

The Third Hokage, gently patted girl as he squatted down to speak to her eye to eye. In his gaze he held pain, remorse, confusion and _guilt_. "Sakura…last night in the Uchiha compound one of their own, Itachi Uchiha, killed all the Uchiha in the estate. Your father was out getting his medicine when he too met the same fate as those inside." His old wrinkled face crumbled as if telling her this was one of the most painful thing's he has had to do.

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Her daddy was dead.

Murdered.

The Uchiha was gone. What about Sasuke?

She didn't know where the sudden worry for a classmate she never even talked to came from but she felt it.

She looked into the old man's eyes and asked if they were really _all_ gone. Relief filled her as he explained there was one survivor. And that was Sasuke.

* * *

It had been over a week when the massive funeral was held. Yet still it rained.

It had not stopped since the day of the Massacre, ass if mother nature its self was weeping in Sakura's stead.

People from all over the village came. Anyone who had been close to an Uchiha and a few had come who had known Sakura's father.

Sasuke was all alone by the stones as the bodies of his mother and father were burned. The pinkette could see him on the other side of the cemetery as her daddy was buried. Since her daddy did not have a kekkei genkai there was no need to fear anyone taking his body. He was not a priority when it came to village secrets. He had died a civilian so he was buried as one.

Naruto was not there.

He had tried to come in with Sakura to hold her hand through this dark day but her daddy's friends wouldn't allow it. Her mommy, too emotional at the time did nothing to stop them. They pushed him and told him to stay away from her, but the green eyed girl knew her blond friend wouldn't listen. He would wait till they were gone before he came to see her and she couldn't wait.

The Hokage had spoken about all the amazing things the clan had done for Konoha since its founding. His words held regret as each name was written on a black round stone created specifically for the funeral as each name of every lost Uchiha that night was engraved.

Since they did not die in battle they did not get their names added to the Fallen Shinobi stone.

It wasn't until the Uchiha funeral was over that the Third came to the Haruno one.

Though his words were few he spoke of Kazashi as if he was a second son. He spoke of his brief time as a ninja and how he had worked hard during his chunnin exam. He spoke of how he returned to the village from a mission near Kiri with a beautiful woman who he had intended to marry. He spoke of things that cause her mother to cry her heart out.

Yet for all his heartfelt words Sakura still didn't cry.

Since the day of the Massacre Sakura has not shed a single tear for her daddy.

The doctor's said it was shock, and that Sasuke was going through something similar. But the pinkette didn't think they were right. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But she wouldn't tell them what she really felt.

After the funeral Sakura found herself walking alone on the wet road near the Uchiha estate. She had avoided talking to anybody so she figured it would take a while for her best friend to find her. And though she couldn't wait to see him, she knew she had to figure out why she felt the way she did. It bothered her too much.

Because she didn't feel _loss_ for her dad.

She didn't feel _pain_ for him.

She didn't _miss_ him.

What she felt instead was pain for her _mommy_.

She felt as if her heart was ripped out for each sob her mommy made.

She felt anger for her mommy.

And at the same time…

_Relief_ her daddy wasn't there anymore to beat her, to through things at her, to yell at her and her only friend.

She was glad he was gone yet she hated seeing her mommy in agony.

It was a complex feeling, a mixed feeling she never imagined she would feel. Finally, after a full week, she understood what she felt and the shock as to why she was feeling in such a way made her fall to her knees.

Sakura didn't love her daddy, she never did. She thought she had once, but she doesn't any more. And because of that, the pinkette felt nothing for his death. But she loved her mommy, and she _hated_ seeing her in pain, she _hated_ waking up and finding her mommy in the living room drinking sake on the floor and crying. Sakura _hated_ hearing her mommy blame herself for not going to get the medicine earlier that evening.

And it was all because of _Itachi Uchiha_

That day Sakura Haruno, age eight, first felt hate towards another.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. This chapter was a dosie to write. Not only was I working on my drawing finals but also trying to figure out how to present this chapter. (S****ilverwolfighter00) had asked me about the massacre and I have to say I intended for it to happen. I needed Sakura to meet Itachi and my "Sakura" kept on showing me the woods scene that took place right after Itachi left Sasuke on the ground. Sorry for the disapointment if you didn't want it to happen. It had too.**

**Not sorry that Kizashi died. In this he was quickly becoming a bastard, however as I said before characters will die. But even I was surprised with a death in the second chapter. **

**Remember this is an ANGST story. It may give off that cute feeling but just take a look at the title and you will remember Sakura isn't going to live a happy life. In Canon she was the only one with a normal background, and for that she was arrogant. In this however she has been abused by her father and her mother doted on her yet ignored her fathers abuse. Now her father is dead and her mother is starting to become an alcoholic. So far it may seem like its going to follow Canon but I honestly don't think it will after a while.**

**Next up some of her school life!**


	4. Chapter 3 Tainted Seed

**"**_**Disclaimer: We should all hope and look towards the day where man realizes that the sounds exiting his mouth are mostly complaints and a change occurs!**_**" Till then Naruto will never belong to me!**

Chapter 3:

Tainted Seed

_Six_ months.

That is how long it took Sasuke to talk to Sakura.

It was now fall. Winter was only a few weeks away and the cold chill having people dress accordingly. Sakura too. That day she wore a blue skirt that went to her knees with black stockings under that reached her ninja sandals; her sweater was, once again, white but was lightly trimmed in black. The eight year old pinkette was on her way to school, while ignoring the satisfied, pity, angry, hate filled stares and the occasional whisper.

She was still shunned in the village, as she had been since she was five. Some vendors wouldn't sell goodies to her, and some just flat-out wouldn't let her in their stores. They were rude but nothing more. It was worse she when and Naruto were together, that was when the yelling came, the stares intensified, the thrown food, the whispers vanished to moments of painful silence. Whenever Sakura's admirers, the ones who came to instantly love her when meeting gaze as she thinks of them as, shows up; things almost always came close to violence. But then, after her daddy's death, she just became ignored. The vendors let her buy from them, the stores let her in, most had just stopped caring when it came to her. She couldn't understand it. They pitied the girl who lost her father in a massacre that he had no part in. That was what she told herself, to pick up her spirits when she was alone.

Because her Inner had stopped talking to her.

Since the day of the funeral she had not heard a word from the calming confidant voice. Only silence.

And she has no clue why.

Forcing her mind away from the depressing thoughts the pinkette pushed herself to run faster as she turned a cornor-

BAM!

She fell backwards to the floor, crinkling leaves of yellow, orange and red surrounded her, the notebooks she held clutched to her chest had fallen open on the ground. Apologizing she looked up and saw Sasuke sitting up from the ground, he had fallen on his face, and turning to look at her over his shoulder. He did not meet her gaze, but then again after the massacre he had changed. Gone was the determined, prideful, joy filled boy he had been; now he was _warped_. He no longer laughed carelessly; no longer did he smile at school without worry nor did he kindly yet firmly stop the fights that started the school yard or class. He sat and glared. That was all.

Huffing the pinkette started picking up her notebooks. A breeze had the leaves dance in the air and her bangs tickling her cheeks. While looking for her last notebook, the one specifically for kunoichi class, she is shocked when it just appeared in front of her face. Looking up she saw Sasuke handing it to her with his usual blank expression.

"Thanks," she told him while gripping the black notebook then adding it to the other 3 held to her chest again.

Sakura looked up and saw him nod before grumbling about stupid fan-girls. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she strode off ahead of the glum Uchiha. She wasn't a fan-girl of his; she just wanted to thank him for his kindness. Now that she had she has no reason to talk to him again, she would ignore the feeling of worry she had for him since hearing about that tragic night. That was what she would do, ignore him.

Those very thoughts went through her mind when water suddenly fell on her.

Crouched over to protect her notebooks the pinkette started shivering as a cold breeze froze her in place. Glancing up above her she heard the start of an apology from a woman's voice then the abrupt ending as they saw her pink hair and green eyes that didn't meet directly into theirs.

The woman was Ami's mother who didn't leave home. She too was a retired ninja from a civilian family like her father had been, but Mrs. Tsubiki had chosen well when to retire. She did not end with a wound like Sakura's father had, but had instead made it to jounin and retired when Ami was born. Now she had poured freezing water in the early morning on Sakura in near the end of fall. Worst yet the woman didn't seem sorry at all.

Was it on purpose? Was she going to start being hated again?

"Hey move it or we'll be late to school," called a voice from behind her.

Looking back she saw Sasuke close behind her, she now nodded keeping her head down to hide her tears as she took a step forward. Grinding her teeth as she walked against the cold towards school, cringing when her we clothes touched her skin. Sasuke took up the space next to her and told her to run with him before he sprinted ahead of her.

The pinkette narrowed her still water filled eyes before she took chase after the black-haired boy.

Every time she stopped to catch her breath he would wait and stand about a block ahead of her until she began chasing him. Soon she was laughing, soon her clothes dried, soon she was warm but all too soon she was in front of the academy gates as Sasuke was walking inside the front doors no longer waiting for her to follow.

Sakura smiled kindly at his retreating figure. The boy he had been was gone but maybe he was still in there somewhere deep inside past the hurt, pain and loneliness. Maybe she could help bring that boy back up to the surface from the pain of losing his loved ones?

_**Love always leaves scars**_, suddenly came a faint calm voice in the pinkette's head.

_Inner?! You're back!_ Joyously thought Sakura. An emptiness she had not known was suddenly filled.

The soothing voice didn't respond to the girl, but instead continued its earlier statement.

_**Love always leaves scars, whether it's from loss or heart-break when Love gets a hold of someone they will never be the same way as they once were.**_

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she tried to make sense of Inner's words. _But isn't love supposed to heal? So why does it leave scars? _The pink haired child asked as she slowly walked towards the doors.

_**Yes, Love heals…and Love hurts. Never forget that Sakura, Love is a double-edged sword yet it can also be the salve to a wound to hurry the healing process. Be careful when befriending those with a Tainted Seed in their hearts, a Tainted Love is the wound that will fester and hurt much worse than fists or glares.**_

_Tainted seed?_ She questioned. But no response came.

Lost in her thoughts Sakura didn't notice when Naruto came up behind her and tackled her to the ground with a loud, laughing, shout of her name.

"Saaaakkkkuuurrrraaa-chan!"

"Naruto! Get off me!" she playfully hit him with her notebooks as she forgot Inner's words. Naruto would some to school early on Tuesdays and Thursdays so she could help him with studying while in school and use the desks and chalk board. After school they both trained in Tai-jutsu and with their shurikin throwing. Sometimes apart but mostly together they would train, both of them were making progress since two months ago when Sasuke had Naruto flat on his back in one second.

The blond laughed and grinned at her before sniffing the air. He scrunched his nose, "Ohi Sakura-chan why do you smell funny?"

Surprised she too took a sniff of her sweater grimacing at the stench of filth. "This morning a woman in town tossed a bucket full of water in the street. I, sadly, was right under her balcony when it happened." She smiled a slightly pained smile as she looked up to her friend.

Naruto was in his thinking pose, a hand cupping his chin as his face was serious. "Hmm," he hummed before slamming his fist into his hands and smiled. Suddenly he took off his orange and blue vest and handed it to her. Revealing a white T-shirt with a red swirl at the center. "Go put this on so those girls won't call you names like Smelly-Fish Girl or something while I got take your sweater home and bring you a new one!" He smiled the brightest smile Sakura had ever seen on his face causing her to grin in return. She didn't know that this was his thanking her for all that she had done for him such as help teach him how to properly read, study the names of the Lands and all the villages. For being his friend, even though people are mean to her because of it. All the eight year old girl knew was her best friend was protecting her from the torment she would have faced if her classmates found out she smelled.

Her smile ended when she saw the time. If he did that he would barely be back in time for class to start. "But what about the time?"

"I'm late almost all the time so no problem if I'm late again!" he chuckled sadly. The emerald eyed girl knew he was late because some time's people drunkenly pounded on his door at night, yelling and trying to break in. The first night she slept over shortly after her dad died, because she couldn't stand another night listening to her mom's sobs, that happened. They were both so tired from the fear of the intruders breaking in that they both slept well past the alarm clock. Luckily for Sakura, her mom was still in her drunken stupor that she didn't answer the school calling to ask if Sakura was sick. The two friends then arrived to school a full two hours late and Sakura for the first time in her life had detention. It was _not_ fun.

"I don't want you to get detention again!" The pinkette whined. Naruto smiled again and then helped her stand up. He forced the vest into her hands then pushed her towards the girls rest room. "I'll be quick. So hide in the bathroom so rumors about the two of us sharing cooties don't start-up again! Last time that happened Shikamaru actually forced himself to study so he wouldn't fall asleep near me!"

She laughed and ran into the bathroom. Changing her sweater for the vest quickly and handing the white smelly sweater out towards Naruto who looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked while he continued to stare at her.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "You just look weird wearing orange." He grinned then ran off with her sweater towards the front entrance.

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she took a step back to close the bathroom door she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Turning she caught sight of Sasuke walking out of the cafeteria where breakfast was still being sold. _That must have been where Naruto was when I was out by the gate_, she thought,_ he probably saw me through the window and ran out to meet me. _As the Uchiha came closer she saw in his right hand was a couple of rice balls wrapped in cloth.

He passed her without a glance, she didn't say a word to him.

_Well_, she sighed, _so much for being friends._

Returning to restroom the pinkette grabbed her notebooks after wetting her hair to remove the foul odor Sakura went to go study in the last stall. She didn't want anyone to find her, namely the Ami's gang.

The notebooks suffered some water damage at the edges but nothing to make them unusable. Besides, she had spares at home for when Ami takes her school ones and either flushes them, uses them for shuriken practice, or makes Sakura eat them.

Opening the black one, Sakura reread the section of her notes for how to infiltrate an enemy village.

Half hour later and still unfound despite the rush of girls using the other stalls or mirror, the bell rang and Naruto still hasn't returned.

Worried the pinkette grabbed her books and left the stall. The restroom was now empty with there being only a few minutes left before class began. Sakura walked towards the door and looked out carefully. No sign of her blond best friend anywhere.

Worried she fearlessly walked into the hall towards the classroom. She didn't care if the rumors started again. As she walked slowly towards the hall where her homeroom was Naruto's earlier complaint came into her head. She didn't want to burden him again but at the same time she didn't want her mom to get a call from school. Last night was the first in months that her mom went to bed without any sake. Sakura wanted her mom to enjoy her sleep for as long as possible.

The bell rang and still Sakura walked towards the room. So far she saw no one from her class yet but that could mean they were all in class and Iruka-sensei was starting roll call. When she got to the door she heard Shino's name being called she cracked open the door and looked inside.

Only the boys were in class.

Surprised the pinkette blinked as everyone turned to look at her. Well everyone except Sasuke.

"Haruno-chan, don't the kunoichi have a special class today over in room 5-1?"Inquired Iruka-sensei.

Sakura's eye's widened. She completely forgot.

"Yes! I'll uh go there now…" she ended on a whisper. She made sure only her head was visible. She didn't want any of the boys to start avoiding or teasing Naruto again.

Quickly she closed the door and ran down the hall towards the stairs by the entrance.

"Sakura-chan!" called a familiar voice.

The pinkette turned and saw her best friend out of breath and clutching a red thing in his arms.

Quickly she ran for him, glad he was okay and that he didn't get in trouble from any of the villagers.

"Are you okay? Where were you! I was worried sick!" She exclaimed. As she took the red cloth from his hand she noticed how exhausted he was. _Did he get chased again?_ She wondered as she looked to the red in her hands and recognizing it. It was her hooded red sweatshirt with the Haruno white emblem on the back.

"Thank you Naruto," she smiled at the blond. He looked up at her and met her gaze before jumping up and giving a thumb up sign.

"You better hurry to class, todays the special shinobi/kunoichi classes that we have to have this year." She explained as she turned to take off his vest. Underneath was a thin fishnet tank top. She was blushing, but there was no time to go change in a bathroom without them both being extremely late.

Once her sweat shirt was on Sakura held out vest towards Naruto who was looking away with a blush in his cheeks. As red as her jacket Sakura threw his orange vest then ran away towards the stairs to go to her classroom.

When she entered everyone looked at her but she ignored them. She was too worn out from the sprint to her class to even care.

"Ah…Haruno-san correct?" asked a woman with brown hair that fell to her shoulders and glasses. She wore a jounin soldier uniform and her headband on her arm.

Sakura nodded and walked towards an empty seat. If she was close to anyone they might take her notes or try to get her in even more trouble.

The jounin nodded and proceeded with that day's special lesson. "Alright class I'm Nao, you may call me Nao-sensei. I am a jounin field medical ninja and have been for five years now. Since I am not required to tell you anything else I won't Even though this is your second year at the academy this lesson is required to be taught early on and at the end of the week all kunoichi who feel as if they cannot handle the extremes of this lesson may stop returning to the academy and no longer be a ninja."

The pinkette widened her eyes, what could be so frightening that kunoichi are given the chance to drop out in their second year?

"Of course about a month before you take your graduating exam you have another opportunity to stop the life style you are about to embark on. No one would hate you for it, you are only children making such choices for yourself at such a young age is unfair but it _is_ your choice. Do not let others force you into this life, it is _not_ beautiful and wondrous, but it _is_ bloody and cruel." Nao's dead eyes looked out into the crowed of little girls while their usual sensei, Miyao, was sitting in at her usual desk glaring daggers at Nao from behind her back.

_Of course Miyao-sensei is mad,_ the pinkette thought, _Nao-sensei just said Miyao-sensei was a liar when she spoke of the shinobi life style_. She fidgeted in her seat, suddenly worried about her decision to become a kunoichi.

"Now then today we will be watching a few videos. After each video I will answer a few questions. These videos are a learning experience so make sure to pay attention. The first two, if you had stayed in the General Academy for Civilians, you wouldn't have had to watch for another two years. The last one is only showed in this academy and may scar you mentally. I apologize for that on behalf of Konoha. That being said if you have the urge to, as you so commonly say, throw up, I have paper bags for each of you that I will have Miyao-san pass out before the last lesson starts. If however you get sick before the last lesson please exit the room so the rest of the class can continue learning. I also advise if you leave the room before the last lesson to leave this school and do not bother coming back." With that being said and all the girls visibly nervous and either frozen in fear, fidgeting or whispering Nao-sensei nodded to Miyao who pulled up the giant TV on a steel wheeled table. As she turned it on and went to grab the first video Sakura trembled in her seat as she heard the whispers around her.

"I bet billboard brow is gonna run out of here three seconds in the video…"

"Three seconds? Look at her she's already shivering! I bet as soon as the video goes in she will scream and trip her way out the door!"

A chuckle. A laugh. Sakura couldn't tell who was whispering. She focused on Nao-sensei and her dead eyes. She is the first kunoichi that Sakura has ever met who didn't praise shinobi life. What could have caused her so much suffering yet still keeps her in this line of business?

The video was on and suddenly it the girls were silent. The TV screen was a bright blue for an instant before suddenly turning black. Two white words faded into site on the screen.

SEX EDUCATION

The next 45 minutes were the strangest of Sakura's short life. She learned the answer to one question that her mom refused to answer before her dad's death. _Where did babies come from?_ She learned how babies are made that until she started her period she wouldn't be able to have a baby. She learned what her period was and how when she started going through puberty her body would start changing. She learned of boy's privates and that they too would go through puberty too. It wasn't scaring, but it was weird she wasn't even sure she completely understood what was happening.

The questions that followed were only giving simpler explanations. Then the models came out and Sakura started to understand what Nao-sensei meant by scaring.

The second video came on. Like the first the blue screen came on, then the black, then the words.

SAFE SEX: HOW TO PREVENT THE CONCEQSUENCES

The pinkette started to feel a little sick about half hour into the second film. It showed the results of sicknesses and the fate of unwanted babies. How to prevent babies from being born with pills, shots, and condoms. Sekai, one of Ami's gang of girls ran out when the showing of how abortions happened. And Sakura just sat there, unable to move from that seat as if she were super glued as her eye's burned.

The next round of questions helped settle her stomach. Ino asked, "do kunoichi get free birth control pills" and Nao-sensei said yes to almost all missions. The exception being long undercover missions as there would be nearly no way to deliver the pills to the kunoichi without possibly jeopardizing the mission. She explained that the shots only work for a few months and that it stops your period at the same time as it is in effect.

Then it was time for lunch.

No one ate their bananas and the girls and boys stayed away from each other. Including Naruto and Sakura, who blushed at remembering her changing in the hall before going to class.

After their stomachs had settled all the students went back to class for their last lesson.

However when Sakura entered the class once again she saw that the TV was removed. Nao-sensei was standing in front of the class and Miyao-sensei was handing out the paper bags. Sakura swallowed down the fear that the site of the bags brought.

"Now that we have come this far I will explain why there is no video for this last lesson," Nao told the girls once they all had a bag and were in their seats. "This last lesson will take place in a genjutsu but first I will enlighten you on what this last lesson is about." The jounin then turned toward the board and wrote with chalk one word. A shiver went down Sakura's spine as she read it.

RAPE

"As a humans there is always something to fear. Murderers and rapists are two of those things. While there is always a chance that a person is attacked and either killed or violated or both there are people who have taken it as their duty to prevent such terrible things from happening. As shinobi it is our duty to protect our villagers from outside threats but recently we are taking care of our inner threats as well. With the loss of the Uchiha many chunnin have taken it upon themselves to be our new police force to prevent such threats." Nao turned around then and Sakura let out a small gasp. The jounin's eyes blazed with a fire so strong it was amazing she didn't shoot the flames out of her eyes.

"I have seen the results of my comrades who have had their will taken from them. It had broken a few, but it has made many stronger, more determined to prevent such a fate falling upon others-even the enemy." She took a deep breath. "In the genjutsu I will show you the consequences of a failed mission and the possible result of falling into enemy hands. You will not feel any of the objects surrounding you but you will be able to hear, see and smell your surrounding area. I will show you the beginning of such violation and the ending result. Even if I was required to show you the entire act I wouldn't force such terror into you. That it's self is a form of rape."

For the first time that day Sakura raised her hand, "Sensei what exactly is rape?"

Nao-sensei took a deep breath before she explained, "rape is mainly forcing another to engage in acts of sex without consent. In the earlier video's you saw the consent and consequences of not having safe sex. If that possibility was forced upon you, how would you feel? Violated? Dirty? Broken? Sex should be consensual as it is in our instincts to procreate yet but some do not see it that way. They instead think it is their right to force this need upon others. Those are the rapists. However, rape is not left to only being forced into sex. It is being forced to do things that you have no control over. "

The pinkette inwardly shivered as her, Ino, Ami and Hinata are chosen as the first group to be placed under the genjutsu.

"Now a few weeks ago you learned how to distort your chakra to break out of genjutsu. Though this will be brief if you feel as if this is too much for you, you may break out of the genjutsu and still have the rest of the week to decide on if you wish to remain a student here or not. When you exit the genjutsu you may leave for the day. Understood?" The girls nodded. "Good, now here we go."

Suddenly the room faded around the selected girls and Nao-sensei. They stood in a dark cell filled with iron bars. It reeked of mold, blood, sweat and urine. In the corner on the floor was a person hidden by shadow.

"Who's that?" Ami asked Nao.

Before the jounin could answer the door creaked open. The girls turned and saw a large man with an unknown head band walk in. He was intimidating. He wore pants and no shirt. His body is covered in scars. Sakura held onto Nao-sensei's hand. She took a deep breath, reminding herself she _could_ leave, but she won't.

"Who's he?" Asked Ami. Her voice shaking slightly.

He walked in the cell, the door slamming behind him. Sakura turned and saw two more men. One headed towards the next cell as the scary man in the cell with the school girls lit a torch. The pinkette gasped as she saw who was in the next cell.

It was a man. She couldn't figure out who he was because his face is covered in bruises and dried blood. But what scared her most were his eyes as he looked her way. They held such utter hopelessness in them that it seemed as if he _wanted_ to die.

A cry brought the pinkette's eyes back towards the cell they occupied. In it she saw that both Ami and Hinata left. Sakura and Ino both looked towards the man as he forced the prisoner to have their face on the filthy ground as he pulled their hips up.

With a cringe on her face Ino left the genjutsu. The rest of the class would leave at this time.

Sakura was the only one left with Nao-sensei.

She was the only one, in the class, who stayed long enough and see the face of the prisoner.

And as she left the genjutsu she saw Nao-sensei's young eyes looking into her emerald ones with fear, humiliation and tears as she was about to be raped.

* * *

That day Sakura walked home alone.

She held her notebooks and cried for the medic who shared her most humiliating moment in her life with a classroom of little girls.

She cried for the other ninja who had broken because he too had suffered the same fate.

She cried everyone who had been hurt in such a way.

With her tears her resolve to become a kunoichi intensified. She would fight hard to make sure such a fate didn't happen to anyone she knew. Even Ami shouldn't go through something so degrading.

With her mind-set the pinkette lifted her head. If she could have seen her reflection she would have seen the Will of Fire blazing in her emerald eyes for the first time.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took forever! Midterms are coming up and I finally got a job! Yay!**

**Anyway I said this was an angst story. I wanted to show how I think the Academy students learned what sex was. Of course I remember how awkward that was. Yet I had to add the danger that kunoichi were most likely to face. I also though that since they are being trained to give their life to protect their home they should have the choice to stay or go. And more than one opportunity to leave.**

**By the way who can guess first where the _Disclaimer_ is quoting from?**


End file.
